A semiconductor manufacturing apparatus includes a stage for supporting a substrate within a pressure-reducible process vessel. In general, the stage has a function of controlling the temperature of a substrate.
In the related art, the stage includes an electrode. Within the electrode, a plurality of flow paths which forms a concentric pattern when seen in a plan view is formed. In other words, each of the flow paths is installed to extend along a circumferential direction of the electrode. Each of the flow paths is connected to an independent coolant reservoir via first and second coolant supply paths. The coolant reservoir independently controls the temperature of a coolant and supplies a temperature-controlled coolant into the flow paths existing within the electrode via the first coolant supply path. The coolant supplied into the flow paths is circulated through the flow paths and is then returned to the coolant reservoir via the second coolant supply path. In other words, the coolant circulates through the coolant reservoir, the first coolant supply path and the second coolant supply path, thereby controlling the temperature of the substrate mounted on the stage.
In the stage of the related art, the coolant receives heat from the substrate while flowing through the flow paths extending in the circumferential direction of the electrode. For that reason, the temperature of the circulating coolants may vary depending on the position in the circumferential route. In the stage, it is therefore difficult to control the temperature distribution of the substrate to be uniform. However, along with the progress of miniaturization of semiconductor devices, an accurate temperature control is required in the related art.